


Take a Dirty Picture For Me

by magnetohmy



Series: Steal Me With a Kiss [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetohmy/pseuds/magnetohmy
Summary: Barry gets a suggestive text from Mick and ends up with more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dirty Picture by Taio Cruz.  
> If the images of the texts aren't showing up (and chances are they're not, I've never done this before), go here to read them: https://imgur.com/a/2EfDRjv

Barry was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he heard his phone buzz on the desk. Electing to ignore it, Barry started to eat, until it vibrated again. Thinking it might actually be something urgent if whoever it was was willing to double text, he picked it up and looked at the screen. Barry nearly choked when he saw that the texts were from Mick Rory (who’s phone number he’d gotten from Gideon the last time he was on the Waverider), and contained the words “ _ hey _ ” and “ _ what are you wearing _ .” Barry rushed to reply.

 

 

Barry bit his lip. He almost felt like he shouldn’t keep responding, considering this was one of his former villains trying to sext with him, but what an opportunity. It was very hard to pretend that Mick wasn’t incredibly good looking, and he had that bad boy angle working for him too. If you wanted to consider a thief/arsonist/murderer a bad boy. Which Barry did.

 

When his phone vibrated again in his hands, Barry was jolted out of his thoughts. Mick had sent another message, this time with the text “ _ need something to get you started _ ” and accompanied by a picture. The photo was a mirror selfie of Mick, using one thumb to lift his shirt up and show off some unexpectedly glorious abs and pecs practically the size of fist. Barry’s eyes went wide.

 

Feeling himself start to get hard, Barry raced to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and leaned against the wall. He picked his phone back up and replied.

 

 

Barry tugged his pants and boxers down to his knees, wrapped a hand around his already rock hard cock and took a picture, then sent it to Mick.

 

Mick replied with “nice” and a second picture. This one was another mirror selfie, this time his shirt completely off, pants down around his thighs and one hand clasped around a gigantic bulge in his skin-tight boxer briefs. From the looks of it, Mick was in the gym on the Waverider. Out in the open. Where anyone could see him. Barry let out a low moan and came, splattering his hand and the floor of the bathroom. He took another picture of his still leaking dick and sent it.

 

 

Mick sent a third picture. This time he was seated, legs spread and pants around his knees. His dick really was huge, probably nine inches long and thick as a beer can. It curved up towards his stomach, with the hand not holding the phone clasped around the base. Barry’s mouth watered. That was certainly motivation enough.

 

Using his cum as lube, Barry slowly began to stroke his cock. Sure his shaking hands would ruin the picture quality, he pressed the record button. Barry tried to stifle his moans as he jerked off, but couldn’t manage to quiet himself completely. The idea that Mick would be seeing him do this, was anticipating it even, was really arousing. He sent the video, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

His phone indicated another message.

 

 

Mick picked up immediately, greeting Barry with a low chuckle. “You need to hear my voice to get off, Red?”

 

“Yes…” Barry gasped, gripping the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming again. “Talk to me. Tell me what you want to do to me.”

 

Mick’s deep gravelly voice was music to Barry’s hungry ears as he spoke. “I always thought you were smokin’ hot, Red. ‘Specially in that tight costume of yours. First time I saw you in it I thought I’d just about died and gone to heaven. That ass just beggin’ to be fucked. Wanted to bend you over and take you right then and there, fight be damned.”

 

Barry panted into the phone, speeding up his hand. “I would have let you. I’d do anything you want.”

 

“Fuck, next time I’m in Central we gotta meet. You come all dressed up. I’ll get you on your knees in an alley, make you suck me off.” Mick was breathing heavily, the sound of skin on skin ringing in Barry’s ears.

 

“Yes, yes, God, Mick I want that so bad…”

 

“Gonna push you up against the wall, not even take your costume off while I fuck you. Do it nice and slow, make you beg for more.”

 

“Please Mick, I want your big cock in me. I’ll take all of it, I swear.”

 

“Yeah, just like that, fuck you’re sexy.” Mick grunted. “Gonna make you see stars instead ‘a lightning.”

 

Barry groaned, picturing the scene. The two of them in a dark alleyway, him in the Flash suit, Mick in his firefighter’s coat and well-worn jeans, hopefully with the heat gun strapped to his leg to add an element of danger. Mick would have a hand over Barry’s mouth to stop him from making too much noise, grinding into him slowly and whispering filthy nonsense into his ear.

 

“‘M close, baby. Want you to cum first. Lemme hear you.”

 

Barry let his inhibitions and restraint drop, super-speeding his hand along his cock. With a moan that echoed around the bathroom, Barry came for a second time, the intensity of his orgasm almost causing his knees to buckle. He took great shuddering breaths, listening to Mick work his way through his own climax.

 

“Ah, fuck, fuck, Barry…” He hissed, and Barry closed his eyes, imagining the way Mick’s face would look as he came. It was enough to make his own cock twitch with interest once again.

 

Both lapsed into silence as they recovered.

 

“As fun as that was, Mick, why did you choose me to get off with?”

 

“Like I said, always though you were hot. I see how you look at me, too. Figured you’d be up for a booty call.”

 

“Did you mean it when you said you wanted to meet?”

 

Mick snorted. “‘Course I did, doll. Love to see you when you cum someday.”

 

Barry blushed, thankful that Mick couldn’t see him.

 

From the other end of the line, Barry could hear the sound of voices approaching.

 

“Ah hell. I’ll call you later baby.” And Mick hung up, leaving Barry with his pants around his ankles, a semen covered floor and a head full of questions. Mick had never seemed like the one to keep promises, but Barry hoped he’d be true to his word on this one. He couldn’t just leave Barry hanging with the memory of his voice and a phone full of dirty pictures.


	2. Seeing Stars Instead of Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies fulfilled.

Barry was practically vibrating as he stood in the alleyway, a mix of excitement and nerves shaking up his insides. With uncharacteristic integrity (or perhaps he was keeping in form with the phrase honor among thieves), Mick had called him back the next day, after the whole phone sex thing, with more dirty words and an actual plan for them to meet.

 

The Legends were going to be in Central City within the week, dealing with an anachronism involving the employees at Jitters and some kind of sentient slime, and Mick was confident he could slip away undetected. “They ain’t gonna want me around anyway. Gonna be a lotta talkin’ on this one.” He had said.

 

Barry could barely believe their luck, a chance like this, for them to fulfill their fantasy so soon, seemed like such a long shot. They’d be absolute fools to waste it. And yet, he was standing here in the darkness behind Saints and Sinners, dressed up in his Flash suit, all alone. They hadn’t set a specific time, just said 9 O’clock PM- _ ish _ . It wasn’t like Mick was always particularly punctual, but still. It was nearly half-past the hour and he still wasn't there.

 

Just as Barry was beginning to think that Mick wouldn’t be coming, he heard footsteps approaching and a large figure appeared at the end of the alley. The streetlights reflected off a shorn head, throwing his face into shadow, but it was still clearly Mick. Barry sighed in relief, smiling and pulling his cowl off as Mick came closer.

 

He’d taken Barry’s request to heart it seemed, clad in his old costume of a re-purposed firefighter’s uniform, and had the heat gun strapped to his leg. Barry felt a wave of arousal shoot through him. It wasn’t as though the potential threat of danger turned him on or anything, but knowing that the man now standing before him had a deadly weapon so casually displayed on his being certainly did nothing to quell his desire.

 

Mick surprised Barry right off the bat by grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him, hard and passionate. Barry’s lips parted under the onslaught, allowing Mick to explore his mouth as much as he wanted. Mick’s tongue tasted like beer and sugar, and Barry wasn’t sure if he’d ever had anything as delicious in his entire life.

 

Mick was the first to pull away, licking his lips. Barry spoke before he could get the chance to.

 

“You’re late.” He chided. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

 

Mick wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and kissed him again, a little more roughly this time. “Got held up.” He mumbled against Barry’s lips. “Finished the mission early. Had to steal the jump ship to get here.”

 

“You could have canceled.” Barry informed him, very grateful that he hadn’t.

 

“Nah. Wouldn’t miss this for the world. Been thinkin’ about you the whole week.” Huge hands found their way down to Barry’s leather-clad butt and squeezed. “‘Bout how it’s gonna feel to get my cock in this tight ass.” He smacked Barry’s backside for emphasis.

 

Barry moaned into Mick’s shoulder. “I just thought… maybe you were getting cold feet...”

 

Mick guided one of Barry’s hands from its place on Mick’s neck to his crotch, letting Barry wrap his fingers around the hard length constrained by the fabric of his pants. “Feel that? You think someone who didn’t want to be here would be hard as a rock just lookin’ atcha?”

 

“No.” Barry replied, mouth watering.

 

Grinning, Mick pushed gently on the top of Barry’s head. “Get goin’. We don’t got much time.”

 

Barry sank willingly, going straight for Mick’s belt and unbuckling it. He was very pleased to find that Mick had forgone the underwear for tonight, giving unrestricted access to his massive cock. Barry wrapped his lips around the head, savoring the salty flavor of precum and sweat as he slowly slid his way down. He couldn’t have possibly fit the entire thing in his mouth, in fact he could barely get five inches, but Mick certainly didn’t seem to care.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Suck my fuckin’ cock.” Mick growled, holding onto Barry’s hair. “You look so good down there on your knees. Even better than I thought you would.”

 

Barry closed his eyes, bobbing his head rapidly. Mick seemed to be a lot more talkative than usual during sex. And more eloquent. Eager to hear more of his incredibly sexy voice, Barry doubled his efforts to take another inch. Using a gloved hand, Barry stroked what he couldn’t reach.

 

“You’re damn good at this, doll. Bet you could take another inch, dontcha think? Here, I’ll help.” With a sadistic smile, Mick tightened his grip on Barry’s hair and pulled him forward.

 

Barry relaxed as best he could, breathing hard through his nose, but still gagged as Mick’s cock hit the back of his throat. Mick let him pull off to recover.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah.” Barry nodded.

 

“You already cum?”

 

Barry really hadn’t been paying attention to himself, too preoccupied with the dick in his mouth, but judging by the wetness in the front of his suit, he could guess the answer to that question.

 

“Yes.” Barry stood up and turned his back to Mick, putting his hands against the wall and bending his back. “But I’m ready for more.”

 

Mick wolf-whistled as quietly as he could. “Shit, Red. That ass is such a gift it should have a bow on it.” He found the seam of the pants on the Flash suit and pulled them down to Barry’s thighs, caressing the soft flesh underneath.

 

Barry canted his hips back into Mick’s grip. “Did you bring protection?”

 

“Don’t need it.” One of Mick’s hands left Barry and he heard the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening. “Not gonna make you go dry though.”

 

Barry tried to stifle a moan in his hand as two of Mick’s lube-soaked fingers slid inside him without warning. They pumped slowly, searching for the spot that would make him see stars instead of lightning.

 

“Christ, you’re tight.” Mick muttered. “Think you’re gonna be able to take me without breaking?”

 

“Yes…” Barry hissed, face against the wall. “I’ll do anything for you.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear baby. You wanna make me feel good?” He brushed a fingertip across Barry’s prostate to punctuate the question.

 

Barry couldn’t have said anything that wouldn’t come out as a scream, so he settled for nodding vigorously, whole body shuddering as he came a second time.

 

Mick let his fingers slip out, wiping them on the back of Barry’s leg. “Think you’re ready.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Bracing himself, Barry felt the head of Mick’s cock push into his hole. The preparation had barely been adequate, he felt the stretch and burn of intrusion, but it was a pleasant pain. The kind that made him ball his hands into fists and bite his lip to keep from screaming.

 

Mick’s muscular arms encircled Barry’s chest, holding him still as he continued to breach him. “Fuck. You got the tightest ass I ever been in, doll. I ain’t gonna last too long.”

 

Barry tried to respond, but the only thing that came out was a fluttery moan and something akin to a sob. Mick laughed and covered Barry’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Shh. Can’t have the whole town knowin’ we’re here.” Moving as slow as he promised, more grinding deep inside Barry than thrusting, Mick flicked his tongue across the shell of Barry’s ear. “I’m gonna take you apart, right here and now. Make you scream.”

 

Barry closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of the hard cock inside him. Mick was so big, made him feel so full. The tortuously unhurried pace he moved at was making Barry want to cry in frustration, making him want to ask, no, beg, for more. Not that it would do any good. Mick was being deliberate in his decisions. He wouldn’t change until he felt like it.

 

“Next time maybe I’ll get you over my knee. Spank you like the naughty slut you are. Tie you up, put a cage on your pretty cock so you can’t cum until I do.”

 

The thought of being disciplined by those magic hands, and the name calling made Barry’s dick twitch and leak between his legs. He whined against Mick’s hand. He could feel Mick’s grin against the back of his neck. Clearly he’d noticed.

 

“You’re a dirty little bitch aren’t you? Taking my cock in a back alley where anyone could see. Anyone could hear. You love this, huh? Love just being my toy. Whore.” He let out a dark, panting laugh and moved his hand from Barry’s mouth to his throat. “Say it. Say you’re a whore.”

 

“I’m  _ your _ whore!” Barry gasped reverently. “Please, Mick, please…”

 

It seemed that was all Mick needed to hear. Pinning Barry flush against the wall, he began thrusting hard and fast, hand returning to Barry’s mouth to quiet the shout the bruising pace had wrought from his lips. Mick himself had gone silent besides quiet grunts of effort. He appeared entirely focused on the task of bringing them both to orgasm as fast as possible.

 

Barry could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes and slipping down his face. He was in nothing less than ecstasy, heat burning in the pit of his stomach as the hard, hot length inside him brought him closer and closer to the edge. Barry came for the third time that night with a scream, biting down on the edge of Mick’s palm.

 

It took Mick three more thrusts into Barry’s twitching hole before he reached his own climax. His short nails dug into Barry’s cheek, growling “ _ you’re mine _ ” into his ear.

 

The idea of being in Mick’s possession was enough to make Barry’s spent cock release another spurt of semen onto the wall in front of him. Mick peeled himself away from Barry’s back, own softening member slipping from Barry’s wrecked hole. He before any of his cum could follow it, Mick tugged Barry’s pants back up.

 

Barry caught his breath and turned around into Mick’s waiting arms. They kissed again, much more gently this time. Barry pillowed his head against Mick’s shoulder.

 

“That was incredible.”

 

“Think I lived up to your expectations?”

 

“More than I ever thought you could.” Barry sighed dreamily. “You should probably get back to the Waverider, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Mick ran his hands down Barry’s sides and squeezed his hips. “Hey, next time we do this can I bring Snart along? He’s pissed I got to you first. Figure he should get a chance.”

 

“Uh…” Barry was a little surprised, he hadn’t expected that, but he couldn’t possibly be opposed. “Sure. When are we going to meet again?”

 

Mick smiled and kissed Barry one last time. “I’ll call you. Or maybe I’ll send a picture.”

 

___

 

“And just where have you been?!” Sara demanded of Mick, hands on hips.

 

“Getting laid.” Mick mumbled in response.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said  _ getting laid _ .”

 

Sara rolled her eyes to the ceiling. “Next time, just let me know where you’re taking the jumpship.”

 

Mick grunted his assent and made to leave.

 

“Oh yeah, who was it?”

 

Mick paused in the doorway. “The Flash.”

 

“Nice. Have a good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK  
> That's all I got. Thank y'all for the support.
> 
> If you want to talk about FlashWave, or care about what else I'm into, come visit me over at magnetohmy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in the middle of the night and responsibly (for once) didn't work on it right then and there. Instead I saved it for the next day and dashed it out in 5 hours (give or take). I'm pretty proud of the fake screenshots mixed into the text.
> 
> magnetohmy.tumblr.com


End file.
